


The Uncaped Crusader

by ShadowChaser67



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is a troll, Cody is fed up with Obi-wan’s shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Yoda is a troll too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChaser67/pseuds/ShadowChaser67
Summary: Obi-wan is continually losing his Jedi robes. He discovers his friends have been collecting them. He is annoyed. Inspired by a tumblr post.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	The Uncaped Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Wars or Clone Wars. Long live Filoni.
> 
> I never really decided when this was set in the series; I looked up the ships they were on and didn’t feel like aligning everything, so don’t think about it too much.

General Obi-wan Kenobi had searched everywhere on the _Resolute_ , but he just couldn’t seem to locate it. He spotted his commander hunched over in a nearby break room and made a beeline for him.

“Cody, have you seen my cloak? The last time I recall having my hands on it was somewhere in this hangar, but no one seemed to have spotted it.”

Commander Cody attempted to straighten his tired body from where he’d been draped over his now-cooled caf. He’d had been up all night overseeing a particularly delicate situation in the barracks, and the two hours of sleep he’d caught had not been nearly enough. He blinked bleary eyes in his general’s direction.

“Which one did you lose, sir?”

Obi-wan turned an incredulous gaze on Cody. “What do you mean, which one? I had two when we left Coruscant, and one got burnt to a crisp in the Kergynti system. I only have the one, although I seem to lose it constantly. I can’t find the blasted thing anywhere this time.”

Cody sighed. A small part of him hated to be the one to ruin everything, but he didn’t have the brain power to work around it. After a moment, he spoke.

“Have you asked General Skywalker or Commander Tano?”

“No, not yet. You were the first I ran into.”

“I’ll let them know to be on the lookout.”

“Thanks, Cody.” Obi-wan paused, and took a closer look at the clone. “Try to get some rest soon; we won’t be getting much once we reach Malterith.”

“Understood, General.”

“I’ll see you at the mission briefing in an hour.”

“Yes, General.”

Cody waited until Kenobi had stepped out of the break room before he keyed up his communicator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-five minutes later Obi-wan was heading to the command center, data pad in hand.

“Obi-wan, wait up!” Kenobi turned to see his former apprentice striding towards him, a mass of brown fabric in his arms.

“Is that...?”

Anakin Skywalker stopped alongside Him. “Cody said you lost your robe again?”

“Yes, thanks you, I’ve been looking for it all day! Wherever did you find it?” He shook out the garment and began putting it on.

“Oh, I’ve had that ever since the Jindaro expedition.”

Kenobi paused, his right arm already inserted into a billowing sleeve. “Wait, what? But that mission was nearly a month ago. This must be one of yours?” He removed his arm from the sleeve even as he saw Anakin shake his head.

“Nope,” the younger Jedi said, crossing his arms. “That one’s yours; I watched you drop it.”

“Ah, General Kenobi?” Captain Rex called out from an adjacent corridor. “Cody messaged about your cloak.” He held out his arm, over which was draped a long swath of brown. “I’d hoped to catch you before the briefing, sir, make sure you got it.”

“Where did you get this?” Obi-wan was now eyeing both men suspiciously. Rex didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, you dropped that back on Brenizer.”

“Master Kenobi! I have your robe for you!” Ahsoka appeared from behind them, and in his increasingly-bewildered state Obi-wan noticed several other troopers arriving from various corridors—all carrying brown fabric. He waved his hands in the air to stop the onslaught.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute!” He huffed out out, his left hand rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Surely these aren’t ALL mine? They can’t be!” He looked pleadingly at the gathered crowd that surrounded him. “Surely at least one of these belongs to some other Jedi? Most of us do wear brown cloaks, you know!”

Ashoka shrugged. “I’ve had this since you left it in the training room of the _Negotiator_.”

“I picked this up after you challenged Tanari Vahdu to a duel on the Wequry mission,” piped up Waxer from behind Rex.

“This one was balled up under your head when you were delivered to me on a stretcher after getting bitten by a drilengko,” Kix stated as he stared Kenobi down. “After a good wash, you could hardly tell where the bloodstains were.”

Anakin turned to the trooper behind him. “Fives, didn’t he leave that one at the Zunderian palace?”

Fives’ grin was devilish. “Yes, sir. Watched him drop it like the rent was due. I didn’t know Zundarians could blush that hard.”

Anakin snorted. “Zundarians don’t blush, Fives. They change color when they’re attracted to a potential mate.”

“AS WE WERE DISCUSSING,” Obi-wan roared over the loud whoops the information produced. “There must be some mistake. I only have the one robe!”

” _Master_ Kenobi.” Anakin’s tone dripped with mock deference. “What happens every time you lose a robe and can’t find it?”

”I do what every Jedi does and put in a request for a new one, of course.”

”Of course. So after the third time of processing your order, Cody commented on your problematic habit.”

”This is Cody’s doing?”

“Well...” Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. “It just got easier to pick up your robes and hang onto them.”

Rex nodded and continued her thought. “After awhile you’d lose one again, and someone would just...replace it. With whichever one we’d picked up last.”

Obi-wan appeared overwhelmed in the silence that followed Rex’s statement. Finally he spoke.

“If these are...ALL...my robes, I’ll kindly take them off your hands now.”

This was met by grumbling as they started piling their respective bundles into Obi-wan’s arms. Something caught Obi-wan’s eye as Kix was handing over his robe.

“Wait a moment, Kix.” He pointed to a tiny bit of bright red thread near one under-arm seam that was clearly not Jedi-issue. “What did you do to my robe?”

“Oh, that? We started marking who had found which robe before it got returned.”

“Kind of a color-coded tagging system, if you will,” Anakin supplied.

“What do you mean, ‘color-coded’? You’ve been at this long enough to have developed a system?” Obi-wan looked around the assembled group in frustrated awe. “How long have you all been picking up my robes??”

Ahsoka squinted, then looked to Rex. “How long have we been at war?”

“I’d estimate about two years, commander.”

“Oh, kriff,” Obi-wan huffed out. He started rifling through the mound of brown fabric, resigned to the situation for the moment. “Alright, fine. Someone explain the system.”

Anakin straightened to his full height. “Blue for the 501st, yellow for the 212th.”

“Green for Master Skywalker, orange for me,” Ahsoka continued. “Kix is red, and Cody is purple.”

Now that he knew to look, Obi-wan saw a veritable rainbow of tiny X’s. All were inside the robes, under either arm. None were visible from the outside of the cloak.

“Well, I appreciate that you at least attempted to keep it discreet.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin deadpanned. “We wouldn’t want to give anyone the idea that you were anything less than an upstanding member of the galaxy-renowned Jedi Council.”

Having re-gathered all the cloaks into his arms, Obi-wan stood awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just take these by my quarters before the briefing. Kindly inform Master Yoda that I’ll be a few moments late.” Without another word, he strode off towards the barracks. One robe came partially loose from the pile and trailed an arm on the ground. Everyone stifled a chuckle as they watched him go. When the troopers moved to enter the command center, Anakin leaned over to Ahsoka.

“Remind me to give Cody grief once he’s more awake,” Anakin grumbled. “I nearly had all six colors on mine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Obi-wan entered the command center mid-argument with Cody.

“All I’m saying is there’s no reason for a new X to be included _every_ time you pick it up again! It’s completely unreasonable for there to be seven X’s in a row, especially if it’s all from one mission!”

“To the briefing, welcome, Maser Kenobi.” The hologram of the small Jedi master flickered in the center of the transmission dais. “A problem, is there?”

“I’m sorry, Master Yoda, no. There’s no problem. I’ve only just...been made aware of some new information that I’m struggling to process.” Obi-wan cut a glare over to where Anakin and Ahsoka stood, both covering grins behind hands.

“Ahh. See, I do. Discovered the color system, you have, yes?”

Obi-wan’s head whipped up as gleeful laughter erupted around him. “What—I don’t understand. Master Yoda. What is the meaning of this?!” Yoda’s ears tipped up as his eyes crinkled.

“Locate my black thread someday, you will.”

Obi-wan threw his hands in the air. “Unbelievable. Completely....and utterly UNBELIEVABLE.”

“Commander Cody, still in the lead are you?” Yoda’s question caused the group to look at the singled-out clone. Obi-wan huffed and crossed his arms. It was the closest to petulant anyone had ever seen him.

“No one here will ever come close to beating me,” Cody intoned, eyes glued to his datapad. “For the record, I have purple on all of them. Including,” he leveled his bloodshot gaze at Obi-wan’s narrowed eyes, “including the one you so _dramatically_ dropped in that Horotovli tavern last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took absolute GLEE in writing this! Obi-wan is my fave, but the man has some dramatic-ass tendencies. I also love the visual of the clones gloating as they crowd around a designated trooper with a steady hand as he adds the newest X. 
> 
> (In case you’re wondering, there is a style of sewing that leaves no trace on one side. I don’t remember what it’s called, but a full piece is a wonder to behold and takes FOREVER to complete.)
> 
> I completely made up every mission/name that doesn’t sound familiar. It’s my very most favorite thing about Star Wars!
> 
> Love and heart eyes to all who comment.


End file.
